A Future Cycle
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: The Birth By Seep secret video, just what's up with the cast? AU theorizing and blah. One-shot


It was lonely out here, but at least I knew justice was finally coming. After ten years of searching, after ten years of trying to heal others sorrows, Xehanort was finally going to get what was coming to him.

I heard footsteps, and turned my head.

A gray-blue armored young woman was walking over, and turning my head the other way revealed a young man, also clad in armor, but blue, green, and bronze. I knew who they were, they knew who I was.

We didn't utter a single greeting

We met in the middle of the crossroads formed by row upon row of deceased Keyblade, and wordlessly grabbed the three in the middle: I grasped The Kingdom Key, my companions taking the Kingdom Key D and Way-to-Dawn.

I looked at the young woman, knowing the blue hair and gentle eyes that rested underneath the metal. Aqua, last surviving pupil of Master Eraqus, and the only one to inherit his title before he passed away. She was a stalwart soul, but having lived in the Realm of Darkness for so long has made her slightly despondent. Or so she says, I only met her once before I brought her back into the light. The Realm of Darkness runs on a different clock than the Realm of Light, and having been in there so long has caused her body to age much slower than any normal being. She had also frequently mentioned how much I resembled her old friend, Terra. Even flat out stated I had inherited his Keyblade Armor.

Then the smaller companion, couldn't have been older than I was ten years ago. Yet when he first showed, we were about the same age. Somehow compressed in the helmet was a crest of golden hair and blue eyes exactly like mine, and a pensive and stoic expression. Roxas, my former Nobody. Now permanently separated from me meant Roxas couldn't age. I was alive and taking all the aging, while he remained a youthful teen forever. I didn't mind, I don't really know why. Over my travels in hunting down Xehanort and undoing the sorrows from his work, I found that Roxas held the heart of a boy name Ventus. I would have restored the sleeping heart to its body, but Ventus's body had long since decayed. Roxas decided to keep Ventus inside of him, since Aqua claimed that he was the exact copy of him in every way except personality.

Another, slower pace reached our ears, and we turned to face the one man I would never forgive. I took a deep breath, trying to contain my rage.

_"SORA!"_

He formed a double, a boy only known to us as Vanitas.

_"HELP!"_

Roxas was about to charge when I pushed him back and rushed towards Xehanort.

_"PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS!"_

He only smirked, and raised the barren earth just as I leaped at him. I skidded along the newly made plateau, more memories flowing across my mind. My last memories of Kairi and Riku. Now rewound and experienced with every painful moment.

_"RUN!"_

_ "HE'S HERE!"_

I couldn't believe Xehanort thought he could run. No, he was NOT going to get away from me. Not again. Vanitas leapt down and brought a Thunder spell with him. My armor was getting chipped already, and I could barely move from the paralyzing electricity. Roxas dashed past me. Moments later I followed.

_"Sora! He's too strong!"_

_ "No! We can make it!"_

The sky darkened as Xehanort began using the long forgotten Keyblades to his advantage, using them as a storm of blades to patronize us. I was running towards his mountain, vaguely aware that Roxas and Aqua were trying to fend off Vanitas and get to Xehanort. The sudden rush of Keyblades behind me caused me to stumble, and seconds later curved around to knock me off the cliff. I collided with the cliff several times before finally gouging my Keyblade into the cliff.

_"SORA!- AGH!"_

_ "KAIRI! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"_

This only temporarily slowed my descent, as moments later a piece of rock broke off, then when I began to fall the Keyblades returned, pelting me with ferocious force.

I heard a yell "Sora!" and soon a Reflect spell wrapped me in safety. A few seconds later it started cracking. Then it burst open-

_"SORA!"_

-and I began falling back to earth.

_ "HELP US!"_

Quite conveniently, I landed in front of Xehanort.

When I struggled to my feet, I charged. I was too tired to even utter a battle cry. For such an old man, Xehanort was fairly strong, parrying my labored blows easily. Using this against me, he then blasted a Blizzard spell at me. I was knocked away, cradling my now freezing arm. Panting, I glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Roxas yelled, making an attempt to catch him from behind. Xehanort vanished, only moments later reappearing behind Roxas and holding him in the air by his helmet.

"No..." I gasped.

_Kairi was dead... _

_ so was Riku... _

_ Xehanort only chuckled, vanishing while I tried to regain my forever lost friends._

Roxas squirmed, his helmet started to crack. "Let me go!"

I stood and advanced "You're not taking him either- AGH!" but once again those stupid blades knocked me painfully away. Every bit of me was being pummeled. The lifeless blades knocking me towards the ground faster than gravity ever could. I couldn't hear anything except metal banging against me.

_no... not again..._

_ I couldn't lose anyone... not again..._

I smashed into the ground just as the clouds started parting. A blue, otherworldly light filled my small crater of impact. I spiked my Keyblade into the ground, and ripped off my helmet, staring at the unnatural moon in the sky.

_Kingdom Hearts._

_ I guess we meet again._

* * *

Just popped into my head: What would lead to the Birth by Sleep secret ending happening IN THE FUTURE? So I changed up a few things, added my specialty dash of Dark and Edgy, and to-dah!

Sorry, I've just been REALLY uninspired lately. Chapter 20 of KH3 is on they way, it's just the cast is going on strike ;P


End file.
